


Shut up, Darling

by kelieah



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelieah/pseuds/kelieah
Summary: Summary (Request): Would you be able to write a fluff that leads to smut? The reader, Tom, plus a few friends are all quarantined together in one house and Tom and the reader are friends and are always teasing each other and lowkey flirting. Then one night, the reader goes into the kitchen and Tom walks in and kinda confesses that he likes her and it leads to smut? Thanks, you’re awesome :)) 🙊🙈Word Count: 2.2kPOV: First, Y/n
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You, Tom Holland/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	Shut up, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Summary (Request): Would you be able to write a fluff that leads to smut? The reader, Tom, plus a few friends are all quarantined together in one house and Tom and the reader are friends and are always teasing each other and lowkey flirting. Then one night, the reader goes into the kitchen and Tom walks in and kinda confesses that he likes her and it leads to smut? Thanks, you’re awesome :)) 🙊🙈
> 
> Word Count: 2.2k
> 
> POV: First, Y/n

Drinking is the one thing we all have been doing for the past couple of weeks, and maybe a little bit of dancing. Well, a lot of dancing. Quite honestly we’re just all over the place.

Tom, Harrison, Tuwaine, Tuwaine’s girlfriend Maya, and I are all stuck in the same house together because of the shelter in place order due to the recent pandemic. Although we all didn’t plan to spend this much time with each other, we’re all growing onto it.

“No fucking way! How the hell do you get a perfect score five times in a row on Just Dance!?” I breathe heavily, looking over at Tom who had a smug look on his face.

“Lip sync battle,” Harrison pipes up from the kitchen.

“Shut up!” Tom rolls his eyes, “Sorry darling, it’s not my fault you can’t dance as good as me.”

I gasp dramatically, “Oh, it’s on.” 

After some intense dance battling, we were beat. I place my hands on my hips, “Now I know how Zendaya feels.”

“Funny,” he rolls his eyes, tired of the lip sync battle references.

I fall onto the couch, bringing a water bottle to my lips. Tom grins and slaps the bottle, making me spill some water on myself.

“You asshole!” I hiss, grabbing the bottle and splashing the rest on him.

“Y/n!” he groans loudly, picking up the bottle. I made a run for it before he could take another step, “Bad idea,” I heard him call out.

I snicker but let out a quiet squeal as he easily caught up to me and grabbed my waist, picking me up.

“Tommy, stop!” I whine.

“Children, I swear,” Tuwaine walks into the living room with Maya.

He walks back to the living room and drops me on the couch, tickling my side. I burst out in a fit of giggles, attempting to wiggle out of his grip.

“Stop! Thomas Stanley Holland!” I yell, and he instantly stops.

“Sorry gosh, just don’t ever say my full name like that again,” he whines and lies on top of me, squishing me.

I huff, “It’s cute though.”

“You’re cute,” he hums, making me blush.

“Would you two fuck already?” Harrison groans loudly. Tom and I’s faces heat up, we both sit up and glare at him.

“Seriously, the chemistry is loud between you two,” Maya hums, leaning against the counter.

“I ditto that,” Tuwaine grins.

I hide my face in Tom’s chest out of embarrassment. “Kill me, right now, please,” I feel the vibration of Tom chuckling quietly while he rubs my back.

“Honestly, I agree with you guys. I just think Y/n’s a bit scared of what the old web shooter can do,” he playfully retorts and glances down at me.

“Tom!” I gasp loudly, pushing him away. He and everyone else burst out laughing.

“I’m only joking, love,” he sticks out his tongue.

“Right,” I roll my eyes, throwing a pillow at his face.

It’s been like this between Tom and me for the past couple of weeks, constantly flirting and quarreling. Not going to lie, I like it. I like him, I like Tom a lot. I mean who doesn’t?

After some nice dinner all together, we all went into our own rooms. Tom and Harrison had their own rooms while Tuwaine and Maya shared the guest room. While I, on the other hand ending up on the couch. Tom insisted on swapping places, but I kindly rejected.

Though being right next to the kitchen isn’t the greatest idea for someone like me, who’s constantly hungry. I glance over at the clock with squinting eyes and notice it was almost two in the morning.

One snack won’t hurt, I told myself. I sit up from the couch, managing to slip and stumble on my way to the kitchen. I cringe, hoping I didn’t wake anybody. I shuffle over to the fridge and squat down looking for something to munch on.

“Hungry?” I hear a familiar voice ask from afar.

I jump at the unexpected presence and turn around. “Jesus, Tom! Scared me, and yes. Yes, I am,” I sass grabbing some fruit. He lets out a quiet chuckle, shaking his head while running a hand through his messy hair.

I close the fridge and lean against the counter, “What are you doing up?” I look over at him, feeling my heart pound at the sight. He was leaning against the wall, casually crossing his arms which flexes his muscles. His dark gray shirt slightly shows small details of his fit body, and his red plaid sweats fit loose on his hips. Fuck.

“Heard you fall or something,” he yawns, “You alright, darling?”

I feel my lips curve into a small smile at the nickname. “Yeah. Haven’t really been able to sleep not going to lie,” I pop a strawberry into my mouth.

“Why’s that?” he asks. I could practically feel his eyes on my lips.

I shrug tucking a hair behind my ear as a blush began to make its way onto my cheeks, “Dunno.”

“Ah, well I haven’t been able to sleep either.”

“Why not?” 

“Thinking,” he shrugs, mimicking me.

“About?” I tilt my head to the side.

“You.”

“Oh cool,” I say nonchalantly, eating another strawberry. “Wait what?” I cough slightly on the fruit.

“I’ve been thinking about you, for a while honestly,” he says sheepishly, standing up straight as he rubs the back of his neck.

I watch him becoming more flustered by the second, “W-why?”

“Well, I like you. I like you a lot,” he chuckles as if it were an obvious statement.

“Seriously? Is this a joke? Where’s Harrison,” I stifle an awkward laugh, looking around thinking he’d be hiding somewhere with a camera.

“It’s- it’s not a joke love, I like you.”

“More than friends right? Because if you don’t, I think I’ll go jump off-”

Tom laughs softly and cups my face, stepping closer to me, “More than friends. I mean, isn’t it kind of obvious?”

“W-well, I like you too. I just never thought someone like you would like someone like me,” I feel myself heat up at the gentle gesture.

“Don’t say that darling, you’re worth more than you think,” he pouts and gently caresses your skin. “Can I kiss you, please?”

I place down the package of strawberries and nod, “Please.”

He presses his lips against mine, dropping his hands from my face to my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him close leaving no gap in between us. I let out a quiet gasp as I feel him lift me up onto the counter. He stands in between my legs, watching me in adoration. I kiss him deeply and run my hands through his hair causing him to emit a low groan. He tugs at my bottom lip softly and I quickly oblige, letting him explore my mouth.

“You taste like strawberries,” he murmurs quietly.

“Good,” I say in between kisses.

“Y/n,” he breathes out, leaning his forehead against mine.

“Yeah?” I whisper, looking into his eyes while nudging my nose with his.

“Can I take you to my bedroom?” he smiles, playing with the hem of my pajama shorts.

“Please do,” I hum. I giggle as he picks me up once again, rushing over to his room. He closes the door behind us and places me on his bed. I sit up, watching him flop onto the bed next to me.

“You’re so beautiful,” he says, propping himself up with his arms.

“You too, Holland,” I push him back, straddling his waist. His arms snake around my hips while I run my hands through his tousled hair.

“Do you want to?” he asks softly.

“I’d love to,” I murmur, slipping my shirt off. He sighs in content and roams his hands around my body.

“We could do whatever you want. We don’t have to have sex, w-we could just cuddle and kiss. Whatever makes you comfortable-” he stammers out, glancing at me with concern.

I smile warmly at his consideration and place a finger upon his lips, “Tom?”

“Yes?” he looks at me with puppy eyes.

“Shut up, darling,” I tilt his chin up and press my lips against his.

He chuckles, kissing back. He grabs my waist and flips us over so he’s on top. He grins cheekily at me, slipping off his shirt.

“Absolutely stunning,” he sighs, kissing me on my lips all the way down to my stomach. I feel my breath hitch, as he inches closer to my heat. “May I?” he tugs at my shorts.

“Mhm,” I nod eagerly, watching him.

He slowly pulls them off, peppering my thighs with warm kisses. I sigh at the feeling, biting my lip in excitement. He takes off my underwear slowly and I kick them off, tired of his teasing.

“Eager aren’t you,” he chuckles, lowering himself down to press a kiss against my heat.

I let out a sigh of pleasure, “Very.” He looks up at me with eyes asking for permission and I giggle, nodding.

His fingers slid up and down my folds, eventually moving against my clit. I throw my head back at the touch, “Please Tommy,” I mutter.

He fills me with his fingers and tugs at my clit with his lips. He continues at it until my breathing gets heavier and my moans get louder. He pulls his hands away and I whimper at the loss of contact. 

I breathe heavily and stare at him. “Fuck!” I gasp as he dives into my heat, lapping at my juices. I feel my stomach tighten and I grip his hair, edging him to keep going.

I feel him smirk against me, going even faster while holding down my hips that kept moving. “Close baby?” he hums, sending vibrations through me.

“Yup,” I breathe out, “God, Tom!” I moan quietly, as he adds in his fingers once against pushing me off the edge. I let go and release all over his fingers. 

He grins and brings his fingers to his lips, “You taste divine,” he praises.

I bite my lip, sitting up, and place my hands on his chest, bringing them down low to his bulge, “Can I return the favor?”

“How about next time, flower,” he pushes me back down on the bed and runs his hand all over my body. “I just want to be inside you. If you don’t mind, of course.”

“Of course not,” I bring my hands to the hem of his pants, helping him take them off.

He slips off his boxers causing his cock to spring out. I watch in shock which caused him to blush.

“Let me grab the condom,” he mutters, still a bit flustered from my gaze. I only hum in response, as he reaches over me and grabs a condom from the drawer next to the bed.

“Can I?” I ask, holding out my hand.

He gulps and nods, handing it to me. I rip the package open and prepare the condom. I press my lips against him, kissing him deeply, and slide the condom agonizingly slow on his shaft. 

He moans into my mouth as I squeezed my hand around him. “Shit, that’s so hot darling.” I wrap my arms around his neck as he lowers us both back down on the bed, “Hundred percent sure?”

“Hundred percent,” I connect my lips with his once again and he slides into me slowly, grunting. I whimper at the unfamiliar euphoric feeling, “Oh fuck.”

“You’re so,” he breathes out not being able to finish his sentence, placing his forehead on my shoulder and continues to slide back and forth inside me.

“So good Tommy,” I moan, my hands finding their way into his hair, “Mmph, go faster, please.”

“Yeah?” he mutters and I nod in response. “Okay,” he groans and begins to pick up his speed.

I mewl at the sensation, gripping and tugging at his hair. “I’ve been dreaming of this,” I mumble.

“You mean this isn’t a dream?” he chuckles airily, continuing at a good pace. “Because you’re a dream,” he begins to bottom out.

I feel my eyes close and my back arch as he fucks into me with a rougher stroke. “Shut up and just kiss me,” I giggle.

He listens and kisses me, his hands massaging my breasts as he begins to slam into me. I moan out loud and he glances at me warningly, “It’s late.”

“I know, but you’re so fucking good-” I hum. He chuckles and presses his lips against mine passionately, shutting me up.

“God, I’m so close,” he pulls away from my lips, moaning.

“Me too, almost there,” I squeak.

“Fuck,” he groans into my ear, burying himself inside me.

“Thomas!” I whimper feeling my legs shake and my stomach tightening, coming for him once more.

He collapses next to me breathing heavily. I turn over to him, curling at his side, “See, I’m not scared of the old web shooter,” I grin.

He laughs softly, wrapping his arms around me, “I’m so proud,” he teases, kissing my forehead. “We should clean up now,” he walks off to his bathroom and grabs some towels.

After doing so we get back in his bed. I pull up the covers over our bodies, “Maybe quarantine isn’t that bad,” I cuddle into him.

“Maybe,” he holds me close.


End file.
